blaqmajiikfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Masters
Andrew Theodore Masters, also known as Carnal, is a supporting main character from Blaq Majiik Basics Drew was born in Weyburn, Saskatchewan, but moved to New Mora in his early Juniour high years-his mother got a promotion. He makes friends easily, and has a great connection with his entire family-cousins included. Drew's spent most of his life training secretly in the basement with his father; Abassi-who was an aboriginal shaman back in Africa-and is slowly learning the ways of potion making and healing others. Vanessa, Drew's mother has no idea what her husband and her eldest child have been doing in the basement, but she's too busy with work to really care too much. Drew's younger sister; Ellen on the other hand, is extremely curious, and has snooped in on sessions, almost discovering the secret. Family Drew's family is pretty Standard; One mother, a father, and two children. But each of the family members seem to have completely different personalities, interests and ways of doing things. Related Articles *The Masters Family Relationships Drew is quite outgoing, and seems to know at least half the school. Everyone knows his name and his record as a Trophy winner in many of the schools sports teams. When he walks down the hallways of the school-and through the streets/malls, heads turn, eyes light up, and half the girls blush and giggle. Drew's dated lots of girls, and seems to attract new ones every day. The only girls he seems to have no affect on are Terri-who's more like a "brother" to him-, Simone-who's too independant and scary to go after-, and of course, Cassidy. Cass is a girl in Drew's grade that he's been after for years. Drew is also the frontman in a high school band; SireNation Abilities and Skills Drew is one of the heavy hitters of the Magic Group. He's pretty fast on his feet-he's got the longest legs out of the guys-and his overall muscle helps to crash through big groups of creautres and peo ple. Overall, Drew is the Brute Force that every group needs. He's also quite durable, but even Drew isn't completely invulnerable. As well as being the brute force, Drew serves as the team Healer and Potion Maker. His specialty is removing or causing pain, and he can heal himself enough in battle to stay on his toes and keep up the fight. Drew's been asked many times where he gets some of his potion ingrediants-mostly by a skeptical and "I Told You So" Matt-but Drew refuses to talk. His father on the other hand, says they get them from a "Special Supplier" in one of the many Magical Bazaars in town. Combat Suit/Costume Drew's suit is armoured, grey and purple. His suit increases his Brute Force and Durability and drains his agility. The suit is tailored to match his abilities; being able to force his way through armies, taking critical hits like they're pokes, and generally dishing out the pain. Drew's suit is a dark grey, skin tight undersuit with a light grey cloak and armour over top. Fears/Medical Conditions Phobias *'Astraphobia/Astrapophobia/Brontophobia/Keraunophobia – fear of thunder, lightning and storms' *'Arachnophobia – fear/dislike of spiders and other arachnids.' *'Ophidiophobia – fear/dislike of snakes.' *'Agoraphobia – fear of places or events where escape is impossible or when help is unavailable.' *'Nyctophobia, Achluophobia, Lygophobia, Scotophobia – fear of darkness.' Medical Conditions *Lactose Intolerante Category:Characters Category:Protagonists